The Streets of Vermilion
by DW-Chaos WolfEdge
Summary: Mewtwo and Lugia cause some trouble in the quiet city of Vermilion. Warning: No Pokemon, Gym leaders, or random pedestrians were harmed during the making of this... eh, who am I kidding?


Yep, this is the short I originally had posted on my profile that I've finally decided to turn into a one-shot! Really short, but 'tis for pure entertainment. You may say this is what these two do in their spare time.

On a side note, these are the very same characters from Night of Messed-Up Frights. Enjoy!

* * *

_The Streets of Vermilion_

It was late. The night lights had all been shut off, and the kiddies put to bed. Few people but the crazies wandered the streets of Vermillion and seldom cars roamed by. Streetlights that glowed a strange yellowish-green gave the city a warm, nightly feeling in the summer air.

A lone figure landed on a rooftop. Wearing a long black cape and a mask over pointed ears. A bigger figure, much bigger, bigger than all the houses in the city in fact, landed next to him, and needless to say the small house the second figure landed on toppled.

A lone pedestrian ran out of it, somehow unscathed. "My rental home!"

The first figure silently watched the city, as if nothing had happened through scanning, narrowed eye slits of his mask.

The bigger more clumsy figure stumbled over to his companion. His head reached the roof of the building with no effort at all. "Hey, uh, Two? Is this _really _a good idea?" it whispered nervously.

"I'm sure it is, Lugia." Came the answer. Upon closer examination the figure turned out to be Mewtwo dressed up like the Batman. Lugia wore a suit of smaller, ripped proportions and was styled after Robin. "This town is full of crime. They need our help."

Two pedestrians strolled by, whistling. "Hey, John."

"How's it goin', Fred?" John waved, and the two continued going there own ways through the very tranquil city.

"Things seem calm enough to me."

"That's because you're stupid. They _need _our help." Mewtwo insisted.

"Whatever. I say you're nuts--" Just then, the sound of glass breaking rang out. Mewtwo grinned widely. "Oh, hell."

"That's our cue. Let's roll." Mewtwo jumped from the building, made a brief silhouette of himself against the moon--levitating using telekinesis--then landed in the streets below, unnoticed. He pulled out a tape recorded and played dramatic Batman music and glanced around in a overly dramatic matter. He then proceeded to running off towards where he had head glass breaking. Panting, of course.

Arriving there Mewtwo found a construction worker operating a wreaking ball machine. "Rats, that one went right through the window. Ah wells, good thing I'm payed double for night time jobs." He pulled a lever to bring the wreaking ball back and take another swing.

Just then, the chains to the wreaking ball snapped, and the giant metal orb floated in the air. Then it sailed towards the machine. "Holy jumpin' Doritos!!" The worker jumped out of the machine before the ball smashed into it and it exploded.

The guy groaned on the floor as Mewtwo approached, wrapped in his cape against the fire. "Well, criminal, what have you to say for yourself? Destroying innocent peoples' apartment homes?" He questioned.

"What're ya talkin' about?" he worker looked up.

"You know _exactly _'what're I'm talkin' about'..." The clone Pokemon used Shadow Ball on the remains of the wreaking ball machine, and exploded again. This time nothing remained, and flames soon surrounded the block.

The worker was halfway gone, at least a block away by then. "Run for your lives--a crazy mutant is blowin' stuff up!!"

Soon more screaming could be heard and multiple people evacuated the area.

Mewtwo scratched his head as houses caught fire for no good reason.

"Well, Two, what have we learned today?" Asked Lugia as he flew down next to the confused Mewtwo.

"I need beer."

All while in a different part of town which unfortunately wasn't too far away, Lt. Surge had just placed a pad lock onto the gym doors, stepping back. "There. With this new lock, no more little kids shall ever walk into here unawarely and be electrocuted by the laser traps." He took off a tan hat he was wearing and held it to his chest, a lone tear ran down his face. "Poor little Timmy..."

While in the ocean not too far away, either, a motorboat was heading for the gym. A Raichu was sailing it. "I'm comin' home, Puba!"

Lt. Surge blinked, "Rai?"

Then out stumbled Lugia from the area of houses that were still burning, and Mewtwo was tossed from it. Lt. Surge had missed it completely.

The clone cat got up and shook his fist. "You ungrateful swine, humans!! I'll have my revenge and you know I can! Just watch the first Pokemon Movie and--"

Lugia gasped, "Two, out on the water!" He pointed with a wing. A small cabin-like house toppled near him from lifting it.

"AW, COME ON!!" The _same _guy who's rental home was destroyed cried indignantly.

While out on the water, a spill of oil was set aflame, not far from the local lighthouse and a bunch of fishing homes.

"Two, if the fire gets to that lighthouse..." he took the time to think. "...something bad will happen!"

Mewtwo glared at Lugia. "Quit callin' me Two!!"

Meanwhile, Lt. Surge's Raichu was closing in on the town, but his boat strayed a little too close to the lighthouse and the fire. "Oh-uh."

"Don't worry, I got it!!" Lugia sprang into the air.

"Lugia, no—don't!" Mewtwo tried to stop him, but then spotted a canister of beer to his side that a frightened pedestrian had dropped. It was still full. "Hmmm..."

Once above the fire, Lugia examined it in panic before the light bulb hit. "This should work," he began flapping his wings to blow out flames. Instead, the fire merely spread and continued burning, but the lighthouse and fishing homes were all blown apart in a furious storm of wood and splashing waves.

Raichu's boat cut in front of the storm of wood and cement stones and was brought to a halt as the wind pushed it back. Raichu screamed. "It's happening again!!" His boat was blown into pieces and into the sky as Raichu tumbled out into the sea. As the roar of wind continued and waves went on, from the fishing homes, the guy who's rental home and small cabin had been destroyed had taken refuge there, but was now blown from the fishing homes and into the sea as well.

Lt. Surge grabbed his hat to prevent it from being blown off. "Oh crap, a wood hurricane!!" He rushed to the gym door and tried to pull it open. He saw the padlock. "Crap!!" He was blown into the air by the hurricane.

Lugia stopped, and stared blankly at what he had wrought. From his flapping an actual hurricane was born, and his shock prevented him from doing anything about it.

Soon sense came back and he flew down to Mewtwo through the storm rather easily. "Let's get the hell outta here!"

Mewtwo smiled blissfully, the canister of beer nearly empty in his paws. "Well, Luey! What have we learned–" he hiccuped. "–today?"

"Shut up," Lugia took to the air again, grabbed Mewtwo in his talons–"Ow!"–and flew toward the sky, heading due south to Cinnabar where they'd hideout for a few weeks or months, if necessary.

"Wait," Mewtwo said, glancing back at the city. "My BatBoomers! Where are my–"

A loud explosion was heard below, followed by police car sirens, and multiple cops swearing in fear at the devastation taking place.

Mewtwo blinked and downed the last of his beer canister. "Hi ho, Luey! Awaaaay!!"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Review!


End file.
